In recent years, among digital broadcast receivers for receiving and displaying digital broadcast, there have been introduced receivers having functions to record contents in a recording medium or an external storage device and also to play back contents recorded in a recording medium or an external recording device. Here, examples of the recording medium include a DVD-R, DVD-RW, Blu-ray Disc, hard disk (HDD), memory card and the like.
When an optical disc such as a DVD-R, DVD-RW or Blu-ray Disc is used, reading of disc information or the like is required. Accordingly, a predetermined waiting time is needed before the contents recorded in the optical disc are ready for playback after the optical disc is inserted into the digital broadcast receiver.
Here, a message informing the user that the optical disc is being prepared is preferably displayed. However, if the message alone is displayed, broadcast contents, external input or the like cannot be viewed during the entire waiting time.
As a means for displaying the message simultaneously with the viewing screen, there is functionality called OSD (On Screen Display) as described in Patent Document 1, for example. Among the conventional digital broadcast receivers, some receivers are configured to display the message indicating that the disc is being prepared on the screen as an OSD during the waiting time. In this manner, broadcast contents, external input or the like can be viewed during the waiting time.
In addition, some receivers are configured to display, when a recordable optical disc including contents already recorded therein is inserted, a list of titles of contents recorded in the optical disc on the screen as an OSD.